


Knot Your Average Omega

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Magnus, Power Bottom Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: When Alec thought about what being with an omega would be like he never thought about handing the control over to someone else. He was traditional. He was the alpha and so in sex he should be the one to take charge, right? Problem was he had never been with an omega. Then he met Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Knot Your Average Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.  
> Prompt: Knot  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

When Alec thought about what being with an omega would be like he never thought about handing the control over to someone else. He was traditional. He was the alpha and so in sex he should be the one to take charge, right? Problem was he had never been with an omega. Then he met Magnus.

Magnus was so perfect and wonderful; but he was also not the timid omega Alec had seen in all the movies or in the romance books that he stole from Izzy. Magnus knew what he wanted and how to get. He didn’t need a big strong alpha to help him. It blew Alec’s mind that an omega could be like, he had a lot to learn. And learn he did. Traditional notions were thrown out the window and Alec didn’t miss them at all.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Alec groaned as he pulled at the ties holding his arms to the bed. They were tight but not tight enough to lose circulation. His legs had the same treatment so he had nothing to get his leverage to thrust up into that delicious sweet heat.

Opening his eyes he saw the man, or rather the god, atop him. Tan skin shone in the late afternoon light. His black hair, usually perfectly quaffed, was plastered to his forehead. Golden eyes were closed as Magnus concentrated on the slow rolls of his hips. God, this man was so fucking perfect. Why did he choose someone as backwards as Alec to spend a heat with? True he had changed in the six months they had been together, but he still caught himself doing the stereotypical knot head bullshit.

Suddenly Magnus stopped and opened his eyes. Gold cat eyes looked deep into hazel ones. He could feel the omega clenching around him, his body wanting more. Wanting his knot that was still inflating at the base of his cock. Leaning over, Magnus kissed Alec as he started to roll his hips again.

The way he fucked into Alec’s mouth with his tongue was nearly in sync with the omega’s hips. Magnus took everything and gave back so much more. The lips moved away as they nipped along Alec’s strong along his jaw line and over to his neck. The omega bit lightly onto his shoulder as his hips moved faster. He was slowly losing it.

The smell of the heat and of Magnus in general was clouding Alec’s mind. If he could get out of these damn ties….but then that would go against Magnus’s wishes. Alec could do this, he could.

One moment there was a wet, tight heat and the next his cock was exposed to the cold air. He opened his eyes, because they had closed again, to see Magnus untying his legs. Even in the middle of his heat Magnus was still in control. He untied Alec’s arms and bent down for a one last kiss before rolling over and presenting.

“Come on, baby. I know you want it.”


End file.
